Ecstasy And Destruction
by Deathblow88
Summary: One lone Half Saiyan meets the bearer of the Witchblade. Years later, he will have to prove himself to those who hurt his pride as a savior...but as a father as well.
1. Awakening

**A/N: Miss me, anyone? Witchblade and DBZ are probably not the best things to put in a crossover, but the idea stuck with me since I started watching Witchblade over again. Whoever guesses the pairing right will get a one shot of their choosing written for them! For a head start, this takes place about a** **week** **before the Great Quake. The universe is a mix of both anime, so bear with me here, okay? I might feature another one like this, but with more...XTC, if you've caught my drift there. That means a few unprecedented lemons come hell itself. I might include a few here and there or I might not write them in this story at all.**

**Disclaimer: I own jack, hell, not even my bedspread.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A teenage boy with dark auburn hair that spiked in a forwards direction paced around a waiting room, his grey eyes glazed with worry. He wore a black t-shirt with a white tribal pattern on the right and extended towards his backside, along with a pair of ripped blue jeans.

_'Bear with it, the baby's coming along fine. Don't worry.' _He thought to himself, the worry only growing heavier on him. He should be holding her hand, not trying his hardest to refrain from going to his lover's room and tearing the door apart. He could hear her screaming in there and blocked out the terrible noise.

Just when he couldn't stand it, a doctor walked up to him and caught his attention.

"Sir, would you like to meet your daughter?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. A _daughter _? He had a _daughter _? Somebody pinch him! Actually, don't do a damn thing!

Following the nurse, he kept a small grin on his face as they walked to the delivery room. The seventeen year old boy walked in and was blinded by some form of effulgence as he saw the woman he loved holding their child. Walking towards her, he whispered his thoughts aloud.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure. She _is _your daughter, after all."

Brown hair, warm brown eyes and a wonderful body, no man could resist her inadvertent charms, himself included. Gazing at his little girl, he couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his face.

"Any ideas for a name?" The older of the two said before noticing the top of his daughter's head. A full head of brownish-black hair, just like his own.

"Slightly. But there's one thing that's prominent, she has your hair color. Let's wait till she wakes up to see whose eyes she has," His female companion replied,"does Rihoko sound fine?"

"Rihoko Amaha," the baby's father tested out. The name rolled off of his toungue like water on a feather.

"Sounds perfect for her, doesn't it Gohan?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The following week hadn't been easy, but it hadn't gotten easier when a big earthquake hit. Racing against time to find his lover and child, Gohan found the former and tried to save her from some red, living string when it had pierced through his right wrist.

Noticing that Rihoko was still at home, he carried the brunette in his arms bridal style and flew to their home where she peacefully slept, unaware of the event happening. After lifting both of them, he hurried out of the building, searching for high ground. Once he found it, he landed on a tall building on the outskirts of the quake.

Looking around, he saw a decimated city.

"Lord, have mercy," Gohan muttered in horror as he saw how many buildings with people still in them had fallen. Suddenly, the light of a chopper cut off his horror struck thoughts, bringing back his consciousness. His lover and daughter woke up from the sound of the blades rotating at a fast pace, the former taking her child into her arms. Both parents looked upwards, noticing the chopper above them.

* * *

After a confrontation with the police, Gohan carried Rihoko in his broad arms.

Rihoko's mother looked towards them, brown eyes worried.

"Gohan, how could you be so calm after all of this?" the brunette questioned.

"I'm calm because I'm glad that you're safe. The last thing I need is another life-okay, make that two lives-that I failed to save because I hesitated for too long."

She blinked, eyes wide in shock. She did see the occasional scar or two on his body, but she hadn't known that they were proof to a morbid past he'd hidden.

"How many times has this happened?" Masane asked him.

"Too many. My dad was one of them." At this, Masane gasped in horror, hand covering her mouth. His father too? His childhood must have been jacked up completely.

"I left before my mother could blame his death on me. Everyone back home treated me like I was some sort of monster. Heh...if I hadn't met you after that, I wouldn't be the way I am now." Gohan lowly chuckled. It was then that they noticed Rihoko yawn and wake up, staring at her father with large brown eyes.

"Hi there, amai. How've you been? We survived an earthquake that probably had a magnitude of about 10 or higher."

Masane deadpanned. That would never happen, not in a million years.

"That's not even_ true_," the brunette deadpanned monotonously.

As they started to argue, Rihoko started laughing at the two softly. Gohan, who had wolflike hearing, noticed and glanced downwards at his daughter. Guessing by how red her cheeks were, she must have been laughing up a storm.

"Seems that she's got your laugh, Masane. Kinda cute." Gohan snorted with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't cha take that back, moron?"

* * *

_Six years later~_

Rihoko stared at the blue waters, two strands of brown-black hair tied up in pigtails. Her denim blue dress fluttered in the wind, white sleeves following. Hearing snoring emanate from behind her, she looked at her parents, her father sawing logs. Her mother only gave off faint breathing. Rihoko was surprised that Masane could sleep through something like that, but then again, this was her father, Gohan Amaha.

"Mom, Dad, wake up." Rihoko pleaded. But no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't wake up. Suddenly, she came up with an idea bound to wake up at least one of her parents.

"YOUR FOOD'S GETTING COLD!" She shouted loudly. Gohan shot up and knocked over Masane, earning a surprised yelp from his wife.

For as long as they had known him, Gohan had a bottomless pit for a stomach, so when someone mentioned food, you had to run for your life.

"Where?!" Gohan gleefully replied, before feeling his foot get hit by something hard. Looking down, he saw Masane's fist firmly planted into his left foot.

"OW." Masane ground out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Masane. Forgot that you were there for a second..." Gohan nervously replied. Masane cooled her head before doing something rather unadulterated in front of Rihoko.

"So, you three headed to New Tokyo?" The captain of their boat interrupted before a bloodbath could start.

"Sure are!" Rihoko cheerfully replied for her parents before they could answer.

"Why, then?"

"We're looking for a suitable place to live so Riko can have a good childhood. Our old one wasn't exactly the best one to live in, if you catch my drift." Gohan replied. Often, because of his previous workplaces making him feel suffocated in his line of work, since his coworkers would often flirt with him on a daily basis, Masane had the same problem, only difference was the lewd comments she'd always get. They didn't want their only child to grow up in an environment like that, so to help it, they moved to New Tokyo for a new start.

Before they knew it, it was time to disembark the boat. But before doing so, Masane gave the boat captain a handkerchief to use as a flag.

Wandering around the city for a bit, the family of three decided to go grocery shopping, "To keep your bottomless pit father from getting us another high bill when we eat out," as Masane bluntly stated.

Gohan only chuckled at her statement before setting Rihoko onto his shoulders. Now to find an apartment. Sensing something familiar, Gohan ignored the feeling and reminesced on when Riko had grown a tail.

To be honest, it had scared him shitless.

* * *

_"Daddy," a four year old Rihoko began. She looked a little frightened, as if something had spooked her deeply._

_"Yes, amai?" Gohan and Masane looked back behind them. There stood their daughter, the only one they needed at the moment. _

_"Is there something wrong, Riko?" Masane asked her daughter._

_"Why do I have a tail?" Rihoko innocently asked, revealing a brown tail growing out of her backside._

_Gohan and Masane's eyes widened. Masane noticed Gohan's now white as a sheet face was shadowed by his dark brown bangs. His jaw was dangling off the hinges. He had no sensible clue that she'd grow a tail._

_"When d-did _this_ happen?" Gohan shakily questioned. _

_He knew that there would be more than one thing from his side of the family, but he hoped that a tail would be on the bottom of the list._

_"When I woke up." Rihoko answered, head hung down as if she was ashamed to have one._

_"Why do you sound so unnerved by this?" Masane questioned her husband suspiciously. She knew that he was hiding something, she just had to guess. Finally, it all made sense, the furry belt he wore everywhere was actually a tail. "Gohan, did she get the tail from you?"_

_Judging by how he'd suddenly frozen told her that she was right. _

_"She _does_ get it from you! I knew it!" Masane triumphantly declared._

_"From Daddy? Is that good?" _

_"Not neccessarily, Rihoko. I was always picked on for having one. But then again, Dad had one too..." _

_This time Masane's jaw hit the floor. The list must have been endless at that rate._

_"Can I keep it, though?" Rihoko questioned hopefully, smiling softly._

_"Go ahead." Gohan grinned proudly._

_He just wished that he'd told her about his genetic lunar dilemma. Luckily she went to sleep early._

* * *

"Daddy!" Rihoko started. Gohan noticed that he'd gone a little too fast and somehow lost Masane without realizing it. Stopping, he turned to find Masane rushing right to him, the look on her face indicating that she was beyond pissed.

"Riko," Gohan started,"I think I'll let you down."

The minute he had, Masane clobbered him upside the head.

"Just _WHAT_ was that for?!"

"Sorry, I'd gotten lost in thought. I didn't realize that I was going too fast!" Gohan quickly replied, consolidating Masane for a few seconds.

"What were you thinking about, Daddy?" Rihoko asked. Whispering in his daughter's ear, Gohan told her.

"Oh."

"Nearly sundown, you two," Masane reminded them.

Glancing upwards, they noticed the sky become a few shades of pink. Grabbing his daughter's small hand, they started looking for a hotel to sleep at for the night.

Once they found one and arrived to their room, The two with tails let them hang loose, seeing no need to hide them anymore. The only other person in there was Masane.

"So," Masane started,"who's hungry?"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, there were a lot of plates piled up, most being Gohan's. Rihoko was asleep, so Gohan had plenty of time to tell Masane about some of his childhood.

Coincidentally, he decided to tell her about his ninth birthday.

"HA! Oh, wow, who'd have thought that you'd do something so stupid?!" Masane laughed.

"Hey, it was in the spur of the moment! It isn't like I could keep myself from landing in a thornbush, Masane!" Gohan hissed, a crimson tint breaking out on his face. Neither of them noticed Rihoko sitting behind them with a camera in her hands.

"It's still funny, Goha-"

FLASH!

Turning around so quickly that they'd get whiplash, they saw Rihoko fully awake with camera in hand.

"When did you..."Masane trailed off, unbelieving the sudden turn of events.

"At 'Hey, it was at the spur of the moment.' Was daddy really stupid enough to jump in a thorn bush?"

Masane coyly smirked at her husband before speaking.

"Apparently, he was." Masane replied.

"No, I wasn't. It's called 'Hide from a crazy woman before she could get you,' Masane." Gohan retorted.

"And what crazy woman was that, huh?"

"My mother," Gohan shuddered.

"Grandma?" Rihoko pondered, eyebrow raised. Masane raised an eyebrow as well. He'd only told her snippets of his childhood, not mentioning either of his parents.

"Never mind that, just go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Longer than normal, isn't it? That's because I wanted to try to clear some things out first. I needed to vent for a bit.**

**Notes:**

**In my imagination, half or quarter blooded Saiyans grow tails when they are fresh to childhood or still toddlers.**

**I probably spilled the pairing on accident, didn't I? But don't worry, the lucky review gets a oneshot by yours truly,**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Surfacing Blood

**A/N:**** Hi again! I finally get to update a story! Ecstasy and And Destruction is well underway! I am also happy to say that the lucky review has arrived! Whoo! You get to choose a oneshot based on anything you want it to be about! JCCT is the lucky winner! Anyway, Ecstasy And Destruction will not have the Child Welfare Center involved. Yes, Gohan in this story actually is Rihoko's father. Don't hate me for it...I simply decided to test out the idea. It's not for kicks. If anything, I think that Gohan being her father is cute. A lot of people would agree with me. Gohan/Masane was the pairing. A bunch of stuff will ensue, including chaos come hell, okay ignore that. Never mind the ramblings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witchblade or Dragon Ball Z. Not even Hajimari no Sora, that's a song by +Plus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Masane blinked, the light peeking through the curtains giving her a small headache. Turning her head to her right, she noticed her husband and daughter sleeping soundly. Rihoko's eyes fluttered open, the first thing in her line of vision being her mother.

"G'morning, Mama," Rihoko groggily said, yawning softly and sitting up. Suddenly, they heard Gohan sawing logs.

"Riko," Masane started, eyebrow twitching in annoyance."help me wake your father up."

With a nod, Rihoko grabbed her father's swishing tail and pulled with a hard yank. The desired effect came next, but with a pained shriek.

"Morning, Daddy!" Rihoko gleefully exclaimed, a toothy grin etched across her features.

Glancing at his wife, he noted that she had the same smirk on her face. Gohan's face darkened with a look of horror.

"You two are truly evil, you know that?" Gohan painfully uttered. Feeling a new weight on his back, his grey-black eyes took in the sight of his little girl, her tail waving in the air happily.

"But you love us both, remember?" Rihoko proudly reminded her father.

Gohan just groaned in response, wondering why the world hated him so much.

* * *

Once again, the three were home-hunting. When they were in the middle of searching through the city, map in hand, Masane and Rihoko's stomachs roared. Conveniently, they were next to a small café called 'Marry's Gallery'. After walking inside, Masane was almost immediately glomped by an old man who looked to be around 63 years old. But before that could happen, everyone felt a murderous aura emitting from Gohan. Masane and Rihoko shuddered violently, slowly turning their heads to the man.

"D-daddy, p-p-please calm down!" Rihoko weakly pleaded, trying in vain to get her father to control his temper. Neither Masane or Rihoko had known that he had an easily provokable temper.

"Gohan?" Masane wearily replied. Her husband had never been the type to rampage in anger about something that really bothered him; she just never saw it.

_"I am very calm, amai." _Gohan darkly replied, showing off a rather horrifying smirk and revealing a few sharp teeth.

This time, almost everyone nearly jumped out of their skins by his sudden change of voice. Rihoko and Masane had just turned whiter than sheets, the man next to them shivering uncontrollably, another woman wearing a black dress that looked like it was from the European ages fainting in terror, a portly brunette trying to hide behind a bar counter, eyes wide in horror, and a furiously shuddering man in his late twenties who looked like he was about to piss himself.

Suddenly turning to Mr. Chou, Gohan decided to speak in a normal matter.

"Sorry, sir," Gohan started calmly,"but she has a husband and daughter."

Chou's jaw dropped. The sexy brunette woman was married and had a kid?

Everyone could not believe the sudden 360 Gohan had just pulled out of nowhere. The two girls he came with sweat dropped in disbelief. Lord, have mercy on EVERYONE.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Gohan continued to devour plate after plate, leaving the ones not used to his ferocious appetite completely dumbfounded.

"How much can he _eat?_" Mariko questioned.

"More than enough food." Masane facepalmed. "In fact you should see our grocery bill."

"I think you've had enough, Dad." Rihoko sighed, grabbing the plate he was going to reach for.

Said man sent his daughter a deadpanned glare.

"You're not gonna let me finish, are you?" Gohan asked Rihoko.

"No," the six year old started before glancing at the pile of dishes."besides, the pile's big."

Raising her head, Masane put on the deer in headlights face as she saw about twenty plates in a stack, all of them wiped out.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FINISHED THAT STACK ALREADY?!" Masane incredulously screeched.

Gohan doubled over from the volume and held his ears in immense pain.

"My ears," he complained pathetically.

Rihoko tried her best not to giggle at the scene occurring in front of her.

_'This is a normal thing; Dad does something stupid and Mom freaks out over it. Then again, that's why they're in love.' _Rihoko snickered, attracting her parents' attention.

"What's so funny?" Masane questioned her daughter, eyebrow raised.

"It's funny when you two are arguing over something like food...hee hee." The brunette giggled.

Gohan, who had been completely lost at that point, raised his eyebrow in complete confusion.

Rihoko began to laugh a smidge harder, covering her mouth with her small, dainty hands. Mariko began to start laughing with her, along with Tezawa.

Masane gave her lookalike a grin, winking.

"Probably, Riko. Probably." Gohan softly whispered. Luckily, Rihoko had inherited his senses of both hearing and smell, so she heard him pretty well. Soon, Rihoko's face had broke into a grin identical to her mother's, teeth showing as well. Well, one in particular; a fang poking out of her mouth.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roaring noise emanating from someone's stomach. Almost every head turned to the source, the least expected thing occurring.

Turned out it was the now tomato red Rihoko herself.

* * *

_One pudding alamode later~_

Rihoko relished in her food, savoring every last bit of it. She had a small smile on her adorable features, licking off the last bit of pudding from her face. Soon, she was humming a tune to herself and it caught her mother's attention.

"What are you humming, Riko?" Masane asked, eyebrow raised. She hadn't heard that song before.

"Hajimari no Sora- Beginning Sky. I heard it at a store when I went shopping two months ago." Rihoko replied, brown eyes gleaming in happiness. Gohan strode over, gray-black eyes showing a hint of confusion until it all snapped into place.

She must have bought the CD after she got the groceries, hadn't she?

Soon, Masane got the connection as well and like her husband, her bangs shadowed her now pale as milk face.

"You bought the CD too, didn't you Riko?" Masane and Gohan questioned their only daughter simultaneously, which in turn, garnered her smiling sheepishly, scratching her cheek with her small finger.

"I did. Should have asked first, should've I?" Rihoko meekly replied, reaching inside of her bag to fish out a carefully wrapped present with a pair of names on the tag.

Handing the frail thing to her parents, she tensed up, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they'd accept her present. When she saw the small smiles on their faces, Masane's a smidge wider, she eased up considerably before speaking.

"It was going to be Mom's birthday present, but I wrote Dad's name on it too and waited for three more months until your anniversary today." Rihoko admonished.

"Thank you, amai! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Masane exclaimed happily, wrapping her in a hug. Gohan also hugged his daughter, thankful that he had the best little girl alive.

If only he didn't keep sensing that familiar feeling, things would be peaceful.

* * *

_Two hours later~_

Gohan couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched from somewhere.

Catching a whiff of a mountainside forest, something _very _familiar and never wanted to smell again, his eyes widened slightly and he turned his head to find the source, which was something unexpected.

A carbon copy of his father Goku, holding a picture of a younger Gohan, who was somewhere in between his teens and childhood. Said lookalike was asking if someone had seen his brother, and he was completely horrified.

He had a brother? Why hadn't anyone told him about this? Couldn't anyone trust him at all?

Apparently not.

* * *

**A/N: Wowee. Unexpected turn of events, there. I know that I told you that I'd probably update in May, but my final exams are in a few weeks, so I had time to kill.**

**Notes:**

**Gohan still has his Cell Games hairstyle**

**Goten has his Majin Buu hairstyle**

**This takes place in early August. Masane's birthday would be May 22nd.**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	3. Unexpected Sibling Predicament

**A/N: Hello! I wanted to revive my charisma and passion, so I went along to make this chapter. The end of seventh grade is coming, and eighth grade is slowly approaching me. My life could not be any better, but this gets even more suspenseful. Time for some replies to my reviews...**

**ChaosDestruction: This is where things take a turn for the worst. I'd stay in my seat for this one if I were you.**

**As for the rest of the note, my life simply could not be better. I appreciate the feedback, I really do. Keep doing that for me, please! The more feedback I get, the more inspiration to write more for this masterpiece.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Gohan, why does that kid have a picture of you?"

Gohan visibly jumped, turning to look at his wife and child before guiding them away. Unfortunately, the boy decided to go after them so he could question them as well.

"Hey, wait! I need to talk to you for a bit!" Yep. He was still tailing them. Unfortunately, he managed to reach them and took hold of Gohan's shoulder, forcing the older man to turn around.

Taking a look at his face, the teenager noted that he looked just like the boy in the picture.

"Nice to finally meet you, older brother. The name's Goten." Goten introduced, causing Gohan and Masane to pull a deer in headlights.

"W-wait a sec...you mean...to...tell..." Gohan trailed off, Masane staying silent as she tried to absorb all of the information.

"Gohan...you never told me you had a younger brother."

"That's because I've _never met him._" Gohan shakily replied before feeling Rihoko grab his hand and tug on it slightly, brown eyes glazed in confusion.

"So, he's my uncle?" Rihoko asked, obviously confused.

"Apparently so, Rihoko." Gohan studied his brother with deep sterling eyes, eyes that matched their father's. He could see a striking resemblance, but that hadn't exactly mattered.

"Why were you looking for me? If it's to bring me back, I won't be going with you. Mom should know that by now." Gohan coldly stated, turning around to leave with Masane and Rihoko.

"Wait a minute, you mean tha-!"

A loud boom came from the walls of a building, causing people to run from the scene so they'd live.

"What was that?! A bomb?" Goten questioned.

Gohan's eyes widened considerably as he saw what the cause of the damage was. "No, it wasn't..." the brunette drew out.

Out of the smoke came a heavily armored machine with a drilling mechanism and rapidly beating titanium piston. Realizing that he couldn't show his powers around Masane or Rihoko, Gohan did the sole option that he had.

"Everybody...get out of here. I'll take care of this mess. Right now, I need you all safe."

"Safe?! Get yourself out of this mess!"Masane shrieked, silenced when she saw the look in Gohan's gray eyes.

"I'll be fine. I won't get killed so easily. I'll come back for you three. I promise you."

With a look of uneasiness, Masane led her daughter and brother in law away from the scene, where Gohan was facing off against the drill.

"You wanted a fight. Now you'll get one."

And in one fluid motion, his hair had become a radiant shade of golden, his eyes the color of freshly cut emeralds. The machine chose that moment to strike, not realizing that Gohan left him an afterimage to pass through.

"What the-?!"

And in a second, it imploded on itself, sending shrapnel everywhere. Gohan was unharmed, and flying above the city. From his position, he saw the three that he managed to get out of harm's way before he landed in an alleyway and powered down.

Running out, he called their names out to get their attention. Luckily it worked, and Rihoko jumped into her father's arms happily, glad that her Daddy made it out alive.

"Daddy...thanks for keeping your promise."

"You know that I would, baby girl. I won't leave you for the sake of your mother, or the world. I love you both too much to let you go, you hear me?" Gohan told his daughter, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Daddy."

Now it was Masane's turn to jump to her husband, saying that she was scared that he wouldn't make it out alive.

"What is this, the Titanic?" Gohan jokingly retorted, earning him a swift punch in the shoulder.

"Why the hell would you base the moment after a movie?" Masane questioned, irritated.

"Well...Gohan? Want to talk now? I'd rather start now, cause I'm willing to bet that Mom's on her way."

Goten was right...his mother was on her way to the city. Before he knew it, he was faced with a raven haired woman that looked just like his mother.

Wait.

Wait a moment.

That was his mother.

Who was speeding straight ahead for them.

"Nice meeting you, but we have to go." Suddenly, and without warning, he flew into the sky, shocking both Masane and Rihoko.

"I'll explain later. No time to discuss it now." Gohan chastised, landing near Marry's Gallery once more.

"Wonder if they have some open spaces available..." Masane spoke, noting that it was also an apartment building. After walking inside, they were once again greeted by Chou. But this time, it was Mariko who spoke.

"What did you three come for?"

"Do you have any open spaces for rent?" Gohan asked, causing Mariko to sigh.

"Sorry; commercial leasing only."

Masane's bangs shadowed her paper white face. _'Great. Just great.'_

"But a tenant moved out recently. You could probably get a spot." Mariko explained with a small smile.

"We've got a place to call our own, you two. We won't have to run anymore." Gohan said, grateful for the apartment. "Thank you, Ms. Natsume. We couldn't be anymore grateful. How much is the rent?"

"30,000¥ per month."

"That's agreeable. What do you two say? Ready to settle down?" Gohan asked his girls, flashing his infamous 'Son Grin'.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Masane and Rihoko replied at the same time, which in turn, caused everybody to laugh.

"Well, let's take a look at it first. Then we can decide what kind of furniture we get. How does that sound?" Gohan suggested, already seeing the gears turning in their heads. Suddenly, they both deflated, knowing that Gohan was right.

"Fine...you win this round."

* * *

_Elsewhere~_

"And that's what he said. He doesn't want to come home. Probably because he has a new family now." Goten explained. Beside him, Chi Chi grasped the wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white in anger.

_'He needs to know that he can't abandon his biological family for some woman and her kid. It's stupid.'_

They were back home in ten minutes while Chi Chi cooked dinner and Goten went hunting.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Gohan sneezed. Immediately, Rihoko dashed to her father's side, asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, baby girl. I'm just a little cold, that's all." Gohan replied, knowing that it was a lie. Now, he felt like telling them everything. But before he could tell them, he was greeted with the feeling of his mother once more. Ignoring her presence, Gohan continued to shop for furniture with them until he was snapped out of his daze.

"How does this look, Tou-san?"

Turning towards his daughter, Gohan grinned at the sofa that she was pointing at. It was the perfect size for their living room.

"Perfect. We also need to buy a table and some kitchenware. I'm sure that my little chef would love to pick that out." Masane said in place of her husband.

"Agreed, Masane." Gohan added, happy.

Rihoko beamed, glad that her Dad wouldn't leave them.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that last bit had a lot of feels to it. It may have taken me a few months to get done with this, but I pulled through without complaint. Review, and NO FLAMES!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
